


[Moodboard] Gwaine x Percival Modern Pub AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Merlin Moodboards [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Merlin AU - Gwaine x PercivalAgeless Merlin opens his own pub in London and his reincarnated friends drift in one by one forming new bonds and remembering old ones.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Moodboards [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153769
Kudos: 4





	[Moodboard] Gwaine x Percival Modern Pub AU

**Author's Note:**

> I used images of actual pubs, most notably The Mayflower in London but mixed it with The King Arthur Freehouse to suggest a fictional pub that Merlin owns in the modern day.


End file.
